


Gym Buddies

by 1395857



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1395857/pseuds/1395857
Summary: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/4076.html?thread=12443628#t12443628
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Gym Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/4076.html?thread=12443628#t12443628

'You're painfully obvious when you check out Sherlock's bum, you know,' said Lestrade, slipping a weight disc onto the bar. 'Even Anderson notices, though I suspect he's holding back on making fun of you because he doesn't want to get shot.'

John groaned, half from the thought and half from the stress of the weight on his shoulders. 'Greg, I thought we had designated this as our Sherlock-free time. And I have no comment on the matter.'

Lestrade chuckled. 'So is that confirmation? That John Watson carries a hidden torch for his flatmate?'

'No,' said John, glaring. Although Sherlock was indeed good-looking - downright stunning - John only appreciated his flatmate on an aesthetic level. Now, Lestrade on the other hand - salt and pepper hair, an ordinary face, a bit of the paunch that came with middle age - for some reason John found him irresistibly attractive. Now whether this had started before or after their shared gym-time John didn't know.

'Hmm,' said Lestrade. 'Your torch must burn for someone, John. You're a young bloke, can't have given up already.' He grinned saucily as if to make his point. 'And seeing as how you're not exactly straight...'

'Less talking, more weightlifting,' said John through gritted teeth. He went to add more weights to the end of his bar, hoping the additional effort would distract him from thinking of ways to put his friend's mouth to better use.


End file.
